Life isn't fair
by Misunderstooddhampir
Summary: Halo, the daughter of Katniss and Peeta, has a hard time dealing with the fact her mother is too traumatized to handle a family. Can she live without her mother?


Hi, everyone I thought it would be nice to write a story about Peeta, Katniss, and their children. This story is from their daughter, Halo's p.o.v. She knows her mom and dad's past and she felt bad for them, but Katniss always stays in the bedroom and never leaves. If you like please review!

Halo's p.o.v

I woke up to my alarm and took a shower and got dressed. I put on my normal make up and jewelry. My mom isn't up again I noticed, and I sighed and went to my little brother, Jasper's room, to wake him up for school. I could smell my dad cooking downstairs and my mom was, as usual, in her room, not coming out. My brother smiles as he sees me and I tell him to hurry up if he wants me to walk him to school. I walked downstairs in my normal gothic/emo looking attire. My dad was cooking breakfast and I told him good morning when I walked in. He looked at me and I looked at him. "What?" I asked curiously. "Is your brother up?" He asked and I nodded. "I'm walking you both to school today." Peeta says and I look at him. "You never walk us unless something horrible happened, you want us to talk to you about something, or Katniss is getting out of the bedroom and walking with us." I immediately knew he would yell at me for calling her Katniss instead of mom. "Halo, she's your mom, you should refer to her as mom, not Katniss." He scolded sternly. "Well, I never see her so I don't want to hear it!" I said as I walked to get my backpack together. "Daddy!" Jasper shouted and jumped into his arms. He was only 8 years old. I was only 15. "Come sit down. Eat your breakfast Jazz then I'm walking you and your sister to school today." Dad said and Jasper lit up and sat down almost instantly. I ignored him and kept going through my bag. Our school is like the schools way back when, where they only have one school for all ages. I hated that. I already know what I'm going to do when I hit 18. Graduate, go to district 5 and become a power engineer that works with all the power plants. I want to get away from district 12 but I didn't want anywhere near district 1, 2,or 3. I was really smart, especially with the sciences and math. I play violin and piano and sometimes I sing. "Sissy! Come eat!" Jasper said then giggled. I hesitantly sit down and I could feel my dad's eyes on me. Katniss…eh, mom, walked down and I felt anger rise in me. I sighed and sprung up and grabbed my bag. "I have to go retake a test." I said and that was one of the stupidest things I could've said. I've never failed a test in my life. "Sissy, don't you want to walk with daddy and mama?" He asked and I shook my head and walked out the door without saying goodbye to any of them. I walked pretty fast and then I realized something, I have 25 minutes to waste. I stop by my friend; Skylar's candy shop and we talk as I help him restock the shop. We had to run to school so we weren't late and when we get there I see dad, Jasper, and Katniss laughing. Skylar took my hat and I saw his buddies saying, over here over here. "I suggest you give that back!" I said and then we end up like a pretzel on the ground. "Get. Off. Of. Me!" I laughed and we finally untangle and walk into the school.

**Lunch time-**

During lunch I was sitting with Skylar and his other friends eating, when the school bully starts saying, "Your mom should have died in the end!" I got really mad but didn't want to get into trouble. Then, he says, "You'll be just like her you know!" That's when I tackle him and start ripping him up. I'm scratching him and punching him and I feel people trying to get me off of him. Finally they get me off of him and I'm forced to stay after school and my dad has to come talk to my teacher. I asked Skylar to walk Jasper home and he agrees. I'm sitting on the front steps while my teacher and dad talk. They come out and I'm suspended for 5 days. I already apologized to the jerk face and then the teacher forced him to apologize to me for saying those things. I still hate him though. After the teacher says goodbye to us, I leave immediately. "Halo!" He calls to me and I walk faster. He caught up to me and stopped me. "What!" I hissed and he looked at me sadly. "What's bothering you? Is it your mom? What?" He asked and I shook my head. "You don't want to know." I said and I tried to run away but he grabs my arm and pulls me back to him.

**What do you all think? Good? Bad? Review Please! Love you!**


End file.
